


The Strangest Concert Ever

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Beast Boy has the idea of a Charity Concert, featuring the Titans. Things continue to get stranger and stranger, as the concert seems to be the finale of several love stories... all at once.





	1. The Best Damn Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Yes, despite this appearing to be a series of songfics, (which it is,) I somehow managed to give it a plot.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read, enjoy, and review!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Teen Titans, or Best Damn Thing. First belongs to DC Comics, the second to Avril Lavigne.**
> 
>  
> 
> **"The Best Damn Thing," by Avril Lavigne.**

The fastest boy alive lay stretched out on a table, enjoying a rerun of some show that had been popular in the 80's, had fallen out of fashion since, and was recently attempting a revival. Not very effectively, he noted, yawning loudly.

His communicator buzzed loudly, cutting threw the noise of the actors speaking in fake southern accents. He flipped it open, and a large grin spread across his masked face.

"Jinx!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the small apartment that the couple shared.

"What?" demanded the pink haired sorceress, emerging from the bedroom clutching a sketchbook.

"Killer Moth got spotted in town," her boyfriend informed her, a surprisingly realistic evil smile on his face, "If I head out now, I should not only beat the Titans to it," he glanced at the clock, "But I could pick out real Thai food."

"From Thailand?" Jinx said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" he claimed, but she had reason to be suspicious: the last time he had promise 'real' food, he had returned with a box of egg rolls from China Town, San Francisco.

She shook her head in a dramatic fashion, acting exasperated, but Kid Flash could tell that she was amused despite herself.

"You want to come?" he offered cheerfully, hoping she would accept.

"Nah, you go ahead," she said, turning around, "I've got things to do." The red-haired boy just grinned- he knew that look. She couldn't wait to get back to her drawing. "Have fun," she added before closing the door.

"Will do," he promised cheekily before zooming out the door.

He dashed down the six flights of steps rapidly, humming under his breath. In less than a minute, he was out the door, across the street, and going north in order to beat the Titans to Killer Moth's latest location for revealing his schemes: Main Street.

After the Brotherhood of Evil, the whole Titans network had been scattered all over the globe. Kid Flash and Jinx, for reasons never quite specifically stated, (but everyone knew, or at least  _thought_ they knew why,) had been selected to remain in Jump City, much to Jinx's annoyance and Kid Flash's, well, uncaring-ness.

But it wasn't like staying in Jump didn't have its perks, Kid Flash had often reminded Jinx, it was near the ocean, she knew it incredibly well, it was nice and familiar… and then there was the added perk of keeping the Titans company when it came to villains and their latest evil scheme.

The superhero and ex-villainess had been, much to the annoyance of the local team, continually beating them to the scene of the crime, and if not completely defeating the threat, had at least done some damage. They were doing it so well, in fact, that Kid Flash had heard when he had  _happened_  to be listening in, that the team was talking about moving them to another city.  _That_ would sure be interesting, mused the fastest boy alive as he dashed down a side alley so he wouldn't cause (another) car-crash.

Finally, (it had probably been less than a minute, knowing him...) he arrived at the scene of the crime. The place in question was a jewelry store, where the giant, overgrown moth was holding the sales-people at gunpoint. Kid Flash zoomed in quickly, knocked the gun out of his hand, and when he finally stopped moving, he had perched himself on top of the glass counter in order to banter properly.

"You know- _oof,_ " Kid Flash began, before he found himself shoved to the ground, with an incredibly pointy high-heel stuck into his back.

" _Daddy!"_  a high, slightly off-pitch voice screamed, as Kid Flash prepared to get up. "Where is it, Daddy? You said you were ready!"

Even the fastest boy alive wasn't ready for what happened next.  _First_  of all, he felt a sadly familiar pain hit him- a level four containment field. Last time he had been in one of those… he found himself grinning despite his situation: last time had been when Jinx had caught him.  _That_ one had actually turned out pretty well.  _Next,_ he was forced onto his knees, and found himself looking down, not a barrel of a gun, but at the lens of a freaking  _camera!_

"Is it on?" demanded the blond source of the high voice.

"Yes, Kitten," said Killer Moth in a bored tone.

"Good," she said, kneeling beside him.

" _Hello,_  Fangy-poo," the girl-Kitten, apparently, cooed angrily at the camera, "Well, since  _you_  can't appreciate me, I've decided to find someone who  _can!_ " she pointed dramatically at Kid Flash, "And here he is," dramatically, she knelt down beside him, and threw her hands around his neck, choking him. "Hello,  _Flashy-poo_ ,"

"Can't-breath…" he gasped. Her hugs were way up there with Starfire's when it came to amount of pain that they could produce. Unfortunately, she didn't release him. But she  _did_  do something so horrible that he quickly forgot about his pain. She began to slobber all over his cheek. It took him exactly ten seconds for him to realize that she wasn't slobbering, (at least, on purpose,) she was  _kissing_  his cheek.

"What the-" Robin's voice rang through the jewelry store. Kid Flash managed to turn his head enough to spot all five Titans standing there in heroic poses, staring at him, their faces revealing varying levels of amusement.

 _Help me,_  he mouthed, but they ignored him.

"Titans, Go!" the Boy Wonder declared, charging at Killer Moth. The others followed suit, focusing on, much to Kid Flash's fury, Killer Moth. Kitten appeared to be oblivious to the whole fight that was unfolding before her, only pausing once to pick up the dropped camera, setting it on the counter before resuming her attack on his face.

Kid Flash forced himself to focus on the Titans' fight, watching Beast Boy and Raven team up briefly, before Raven took pity on him. The empathy raised her hand, which was glowing with her ebony-colored energy, and pointed at the Level Four Containment field which Kitten had placed out of his reach, by her knee. The torture device, (as Kid Flash privately thought of it,) turned black, and then shattered.

Next thing Kitten knew, she had been tied up with a long length of rope that had come from who-knows-where, and dumped in a trashcan,  _in prison_. She let a scream of fury. She had serious problems with her boyfriends.

After Kid Flash returned, internally planning a long, and highly embarrassing revenge for Robin, he thanked Raven, glared at the others, and then dashed back home. Half-way there, he remembered his promise of Thai food, so he dashed off in the general direction of west, returning with a bag of Pad Thai under his arm.

He knocked, (out of politeness of course,) and the door swung open, revealing Jinx with a frown on her face, and a newspaper in her hands. She held out the paper, revealing Kid Flash flirting with some sort of celebrity.

"Oh, yeah…" Kid Flash said, ashamed. He glanced at his feet, holding out the bag of Thai food in front of him like an abashed toddler, "You know, I just…I was just, well, being me."

Jinx lowered the paper with a sigh, "I know, I know… doesn't mean that I have to like it though," she informed him with a slight glare.

"I brought Thai," he offered, holding up the bag, causing a slight smile to appear on the bad-luck sorceress' face.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked, accepting the bag with caution.

"A lovely little place in Bangkok," he said cheerfully, "I should take you there sometime." He leaned in to kiss her.

Her hand slammed into his chest. He moved back, blinking, feeling very confused. She turned his head to the side. "Is that… lipstick?"

"Probably yours," the fastest boy alive replied, raising his hand to wipe it off. Then he realized two things: One, Jinx didn't wear lipstick. Two, that was the cheek that Kitten had been 'kissing' only a little while ago.

Jinx had realized the first, but she didn't know about the second, obviously. She was positively fuming now. Her mildly angry glare from before was nothing compared to the death-threat that was gazing out of her eyes now.

"Get. Out." She said flatly, her voice dangerous.

"Jinx, I-" the door slammed in his face, cutting him off. He heard the shatter of something made of glass being thrown at the wall, the strange screech of a cat, (which was weird, since they didn't have a cat,) and the slamming of the door to their room. Kid Flash carefully buzzed through the door, walking up to their bedroom. He held out a hand, a pulled it back with a yelp. Jinx had had Cyborg install a little machine in her door just for occasions like this, when they fought. The machine vibrated the door at exactly the same rate as Kid Flash, making it impossible for him to go through.  
"Jinx," he tried to say, but at that exact moment, loud, impossible to hear over music began to burst from the stereo.

He groaned quietly, before walking slowly out of the apartment. It was a long walk to Titans Tower.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_ …

"A concert?" Kid Flash asked Beast Boy, his face skeptical.

"Yeah! Look, Robin's always saying how we should be using our influence to help people raise money for things, right?"

"Right," Kid Flash said, nodding a little.

"So, we get a bunch of people to agree to sing for it, Cyborg pulls of some special effects, we rent a few interments, get Jericho to come down from Tibet to play on his guitar, have Robin advertise it, and  _boom!_ " he snapped his fingers, "Instant money-maker."

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or terrified that you came up with this all by yourself." The fastest boy alive, who now was a temporary resident of Titans Tower, said.

"So, what do you think?"

"Sure, I'll come," Kid Flash sighed, before realizing a horrifying thought, "No, wait. Jinx will be there."

"No problem!" Beast Boy said, obviously not getting the source of the red-heads' discomfort, "I'll set you up with a date!"

"Beast Boy," Kid Flash said, a look of alarm on his face, but Beast Boy ran off, yelling Raven's name.

He groaned aloud. That was  _not_  going to be fun. His last blind date that had been set up by Beast Boy had not gone well. Jinx had turned up in the middle of it, and…it had not been pretty.

* * *

_Yet another Three Weeks Later_

Jinx sat backstage in the general dressing room, examining herself in a mirror. She nodded: satisfied, she was ready. Starfire stood behind her, wearing a purple, knee-length sleeveless dress that looked perfect on her, of course. Jinx, on the other hand, had refused to wear anything other than her normal outfit.

"You're on first, Jinx," Argent said, walking in with a clipboard that she had located somewhere, "Break a leg,"

Jinx stood up with a grin, and strode out confidently.

* * *

Kid Flash sat among the audience at the table that had been reserved for the Titans, a look of slight disgust on his face. Leaning on him was a brunette girl with light blue eyes, large lips that had been painted bright pink, and overly exaggerated eyebrows. On top of it all, she wore a hideously tacky neon pink low-cut dress that had been dunked in glitter. She was his blind date. Where did Beast Boy find them? Kid Flash wondered to himself. A while back, he might have considered this girl decent, if not attractive, but compared to Jinx, this girl was shallow, stupid, and ugly. Not to mention lazy.

The chatter that had filled the room originally began to stop as the lights dimmed, and Robin appeared on stage, which immediately sparked a large round of applause and a good deal of cheers. Kid Flash's 'date,' (what was her name, Cara? Carrie?) Was among them.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," the Boy Wonder said into the microphone. He had, under immense pressure from Starfire, exchanged his normally bright outfit for a black suit, which Starfire had declared to make him look, 'wondrously handsome,' much to the general amusement of the others. "Before we begin, I'd like to thank Beast Boy for coming up with the idea tonight, Cyborg for his amazing job with the special effects- as usual," he nodded to where the mechanical teen sat, near Kid Flash and Carolyn, (or was it Catherine?) "And of course, Jericho for coming all the way from Tibet in order to help us out with the music." Cheers broke out from the blond mute's every-growing fan base. "And of course, I would like to thank Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen for their support for this event." There was a polite, scattering applause, which Robin paused for to allow, before finishing, "And now, without further more, let's begin!" Batman's former side-kick walked of stage, sparking yet another round of applause.  
Kid Flash let out a sigh, and settled back into his chair. Almost immediately, the spotlight turned pink, smoke began to rise, and once there was enough of it, a figure began to rise from the ground.

"Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey," Jinx's voice, rang out over the crowd.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled some people, both in the audience, and back stage.  
"Alright," she shouted, "Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho!"

"Hey, hey, ho!" even more people yelled it back.

Jinx walked out of the smoke, wearing her normal outfit, and clutching a microphone in her hand. She continued the song, grinning broadly.

"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad."

Here Jinx began to walk along the stage; the spotlights making her appear unusually pink.  
"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see…"

That was when Kid Flash noticed that she was looking directly at him, and, more importantly, the girl who was leaning on his shoulder. He saw a familiar flash of anger in her eyes, but she quickly suppressed it.  
"That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

So true, he thought, grinning. Jinx was almost as dramatic as they got. And she  _was_  a lot to handle. But he had always thought she was worth it.  
The music began to play again, and Jinx preformed a perfect back flip while she waited to sing again.

"Alright, alright,  
Yeah"

"I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends," there he noted that she was glaring at him pointedly. He winced slightly, something that did not go past Cathy, (or was it Karol?)

"I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see" Jinx spun around, facing the wall, turning back just in time to sing the chorus:

"That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

"Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)"

Kid Flash shook his head: that part made no sense.

"One, two, three, four!" Jinx shouted

"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see…" a section of the stage began to rise out of the ground, taking Jinx with it as she sang the refrain for the last time.

"That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

Man, she was, Kid Flash said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" hissed Candice, ( _that_  was her name,) he didn't respond, dashing backstage.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!" Jinx yelled again. This time, the whole crowd screamed it back.  
"Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho!" cheers began to break out along with the response.

"Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey"

She jumped down from the pillar she stood on, landing on her feet in front of the audience just in time to say the last line,

"I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen," she threw her hands up in the air in a sign of victory.

She took a few bows as the audience clapped and cheered, before heading off stage. She froze as she spotted the red-haired speedster standing off to the side, leaning against the wall.

"You were good," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," she said stiffly.

"Jinx, I-"

"I know," she admitted, looking at the ground. "About a week after the," she paused, and went on determined, "the  _thing_ , Starfire and Raven managed to track me down in order to tell me."

"Then why didn't you..."

She blushed, "I heard from Raven that you kept going out with all these girls, so I thought that you…"

Kid Flash laughed at that. "So she  _didn't_  tell you that they were all blind dates set up by her boyfriend?"

"They  _were_?" Jinx said, incredulous, "That explains the…" she trailed off, thinking about all the things that that sentence explained.

"Sure does," the red-head agreed.

"So…" Jinx said, smiling, "You want to go watch the rest of the show?"

"Sure thing," Kid Flash said, smiling at his, once-again girlfriend.

The two of them slipped back into the crowd, as Robin walked out onto the stage again.

"Next up is Bumblebee!" he announced, much to the audiences pleasure.

Jinx and Kid Flash slipped into seats, before realizing that they had both forgotten about Candice.

"What is  _she_  doing here?" demanded the brunette, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

" _She_  is a Titan. What are  _you_  doing here?" said Jinx, looking like she was about to hex that annoying girl to kingdom-come.

" _I'm_  his girlfriend," announced Candice, pulling Kid Flash into a chocking embrace.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, and then sent a blast of pink energy, sending the girl flying off of Kid Flash, and giving her a bad hair day on top of it. She shrieked and ran off the bathrooms in an attempt to fix her ruined brown locks.

"Glad she's gone," commented Cyborg, "She was getting annoying."

Jinx and Kid Flash exchanged a grin, and settled back to watch the rest of what was turning out to be the strangest concert ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this, (I sure did,) and coming up next, the probably not-nearly as long chapter, featuring Bumblebee singing 'A Thousand Miles,' which will be put up whenever I have time.**
> 
> **On another note, I need a song for Starfire to sing, so if you have an idea, please tell me!**
> 
> **Please review!**


	2. A Thousand Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: And… here we are! Much longer than I thought it would be, but I quite like the results. And… so here we are, staring Bumblebee performing a Thousand Miles. (With a special guest-star on the piano!)**
> 
> **A quick thank-you to everyone who bothered reading, reviewing or just favoriting the last chapter, (and this one as well,) and then on to the disclaimer!**
> 
> **A Thousand Miles and the Teen Titans both belong to their respective owners. All I own is my iPod.**
> 
> ****

Bumblebee walked through the crowded streets, arms loaded with heavy grocery bags, making her way through the large amount of people that had just gotten out of either school or work.

Surprisingly, no one stared at the leader of the Titans East as she walked among them, burdened as she was with bulky bags that contained enough food to keep even four teenage boys satisfied for a little while. Perhaps the holographic ring on her finger had something to do with it.

Bumblebee appeared to look like any average teenage girl. She wore a black t-shirt under a yellow unzipped sweater that bore the logo of the local high school. Black skinny jeans sheathed her legs, and to top off the appearance of normalcy, she sported a new pair of white converse. Even her hair looked normal-she'd reluctantly pulled her twin buns into a single ponytail that revealed the full length of her hair. Her stingers were nowhere to be seen as well- she'd stuffed them in the purse that she carried, much to her distaste.

She finally elbowed aside the last few people in her way to the place where she'd parked the vehicle that served as the Titans East's version of the T-Car- a simple plain black hybrid car that was one of the hundreds that roamed the streets of Steel City. She opened the shotgun door and dumped the groceries from her latest trip into the seat. She slammed the door, and walked around to the driver's side's door. She slipped in, rolled down the windows, and started the car. (The E-Car, as Speedy had dubbed it.)

Bumblebee wove the E-Car through the even more crowded roads, passing a wide variety of vehicles, listening to horns honk, drivers shout at each other, and music blare out of the open windows. Deafened and annoyed by the noise, she rolled up her own windows tightly. What's the point of a beautiful spring day if you can't enjoy it properly? She thought grumpily.

She angrily jabbed the button that turned on the radio, and let the music flow over her. She relaxed somewhat, enjoying the music. She knew the song, but she couldn't' recall its name for the life of her.

She pulled up to a traffic light that just turned red, glaring at it as if it would make the light turn green if she terrified it with a good death-stare.

Just then, her communicator rang its stupid little jingle. Bee reached into her purse with one hand, leaving the other to grip the steering wheel. Her hand felt its way past her stingers, wallet and backup holo-ring, finally closing her fingers around the round device. She paused for a second in order to allow her hologram to cover the communicator. When she removed it, to anyone who bothered to look in her direction it looked like a dark blue pain old cell phone. After all, a girl with a Titans' communicator would be a little bit suspicious.

"Bumblebee," she said, wondering briefly who it was, although she had a strong suspicion.

"Hey, Bee!" Speedy said. Something large (and most likely valuable) crashed against the floor in the background. Aqualad's voice rang out in irritation, and from that she guessed that the twins were misbehaving again.

She sighed, wishing she had a little more free time, just as the light turned green. She pressed on the gas, and went forward. "Hey Robin Hood," she greeted in return.

"So…" Speedy said, looking around to make sure no one else was in hearing distance.

"Yes I got your precious hair cream," Bumblebee said with a sigh as she turned left.

"Good," said Speedy with a sign of relief. "So, where are you?"

"Just heading downtown," she replied, glaring at a college-student who thought it was a good idea to cut right in front of her, "I should be home soon."

"Great!" Speedy said, right before dodging something that looked like an iPod. "Um… I better go…"

"Bye," the leader said, snapping the 'phone' shut and tossing it in her bag.

She pulled up into a car park where the Titans East paid to keep the E-Car. They couldn't actually keep the car in the Tower, because it couldn't fly or float. She slid the car neatly into the parking space and exited quickly. She still had things to do that day, and it was almost noon.

Bee yanked open the other door, grabbing the grocery bags. She kicked the door shut after her, since her arms were full. She swore under her breath afterwards, apparently she had kicked it a little bit too hard.

_Not to self: ask Sparky to either upgrade this junk-heap or make us a new one._

She walked away from the junk heap in question, off towards the cliffs that hosted the Titans Tower East was built into. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a walk from the parking place.

Bee didn't take that long, because almost no one went that way. The Titans East's Tower wasn't exactly a tourist attraction, unlike its western counterpart. Few people went this way except for villains and thrill seekers. And of course, the Tower's occupants.

Bumblebee placed her bags down by her feet in order to remove the holo-ring. Not that it was necessary- she could still fly while wearing it- but the twins and Speedy didn't react very well when she walked in still wearing it. She's been attacked six times to date.

Holo-ring off and stowed safely away in her purse, Bee picked her bags and quickly flew down. She landed on the roof, and the light on the door flashed green, sensing a Titans' communicator nearby.

"Open," Bumblebee said clearly, and the door smoothly did so, recognizing her voice patterns. Originally it was just supposed to just sense the communicator, but the system had been upgraded after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil.

Bee walked into the hallway and began the trek down to the kitchen.

A little while later, she had arrived, interrupting yet another argument between Aqualad and Speedy about seafood.

"How could you?" Aqualad yelled, holding up the offending blue box of fish fingers.

"I was hungry, and they looked good," Speedy said arrogantly, holding up a mirror to check his hair.

"If you're hungry, go and get something that was never SENTIMENTAL!" the Atlantean howled, looking about read to kill his friend.

"They're  _fish_ ," Speedy replied, running a comb through his hair, apparently unaware that Menos had spilled glue over it earlier that day.

" _EXACTLY!"_ Aqualad shouted, but that was when their leader walked in.

"Shut it," she advised, dumping the groceries on the counter. She turned to face the two boys, hands on her hips, "And Speedy, if you ever bring fish in here again, I'm not buying your hair cream anymore."

Aqualad made a choking sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Hair cream?"

"I  _could_  just go out and buy it myself," Speedy pointed out, ignoring Aqualad.

"And run into your little  _fanclub_  again?" Bee asked, smirking.

Speedy sweat dropped at the memory- those rabid fangirls (and boys) had chased him down six streets, stealing his bow, messing up his hairdo, and ripping his costume. One particularly obsessed girl had spent almost five minutes trying to remove his mask.

"iHola señorita Bumblebee! iTenemos a buscar el correo!" Mas and Menos proclaimed, zooming into the room, holding out a small stack of letters and packages.

"Looks like the mail's here," said Speedy, almost instantly forgetting about the fan-girls incident.

"I think that's what they just said," Aqualad observed, taking the pile, and beginning to sort them out, "Two for me… one for Speedy… two for Bee… three for the twins… another one for Speedy… another for Bee… package for the twins… another for me…"

"Ooh!" the twins seized their package happily, and it soon disappeared in a flurry of cardboard pieces and tape.

Speedy opened his first letter, and a funny expression appeared on his face, "Another one?"

"Another restraining order?" Bumblebee asked, ripping open one that was from the Titans West.

"Yes! That's the third one this year!"

Aqualad rolled his eyes and concentrated on an invitation for some event or another.

"A charity concert?" Bee said aloud, reading off of the letter. So much for any contact with Cyborg. It had been, what a week now? He was a horrible boyfriend.

"A concert that shall feature several Titans' signing. Please attend. The concert takes place on Friday April 13… all Titans' must be in attendance." Speedy read, a grin on his face.

"What are we supposed to be doing that day?" Bee asked

"Nothing. We're open," Aqualad replied, looking up from his own invite.

"¡Ooh! ¡Un concierto! ¡Quizás el bonita Señorita Starfire firmará en ello!" Mas exclaimed, looking over Bumblebee's shoulder.

"¡Aposté tiene una hermosa voz cantante!" Menos added, grinning.

"You going to sing in this, Bee?" Aqualad said, looking at the leader.

"Why not?" she said, looking up with a slightly evil grin, "I know just the song…"

* * *

Cyborg watched Kid Flash and Jinx settled down to watch the rest of the concert. He grinned slightly. He knew that they would have gotten back together sooner or later. He just hadn't expected it to take that long.

He glanced at the program that Robin had whipped up, although he knew what it said. Bumblebee was up next.

The lights dimmed, and then came back up. But when they turned back on, a grand piano was there, and it wasn't Bee at the piano… it was  _Raven_.

Beast Boy, sitting next to him made a choking noise. "What is Raven doing up there?" he demanded, looking very much confused.

"She's playing the piano for Bumblebee," Jinx explained, rolling her eyes. "She's singing later."

"She's SINGING?" Beast Boy staged whispered, looking absolutely shocked, "But I begged her for seven hours, and she still said no!" he paused, before asking another question, "And since when does Raven play piano?"

"She changed her mind, for various reasons that I'm not allowed to tell you," the sorceress replied, waving her hand in the air.

"Shhhhh… it's starting," Kid Flash said, pointing at the screen.

* * *

Bee waited behind the curtain, listening for her queue. Raven started to play, her fingers flying over the piano. She pushed open the curtain, and began to sing. Just as she did, the slideshow that Cyborg had made to go with her song began.

"Making my way downtown," she began, facing the audience, blinded by the lights. Behind her, pictures of buildings began to flash, as if showing her moving.  
"Walking fast,  
Faces passed,  
And I'm home bound." A picture of a crowd appeared, with facing appearing and disappearing quickly. Raven kept on playing, her eyes focused on the keyboard.

"Staring blankly ahead," she continued, smiling,  
"Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd…" she paused as Raven played the bridge into the refrain.

"And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..." her eyes finally located Cyborg, sitting in between Kid Flash and Beast Boy, smiling up at her.

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" she said, walking backwards toward Raven.

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me…" She sat down on the piano bench next to Raven, still facing the crowd as she continued to sing.

"'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories…" she thought she heard Raven snigger, and she looked up to discover that Cyborg had selected a picture of the two of them together for that verse. Luckily both Raven and Bumblebee managed to control themselves in time for the refrain.

"'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..." she continued, getting up and walking back towards center stage.

"If I could fall  
Into the sky," the background changed again to a cloudy skyline, and the camera was rolling upward, as if to make it look like she was flying.  
"Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" Raven began the bridge again, hands flying.

"And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..." she trailed off, and the screen behind her turned back to the way it had been at the beginning .

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound," she sang again, walking back towards the piano.

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd," once again she sat down on the piano bench, but this time she turned so she and Raven were parallel.

"And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..." her eyes drifted off into the distance, and it took a little effort to continue.

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..." the Titans' Tower appeared on the background, quickly to be replaced by a picture of every single Titan.

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles," here the piano began to sink into the floor, taking Raven and Bumblebee with it.  
"If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight…" Raven played like crazy, her hands flying all over the keyboard in order to play all the right notes, despite the fact that they were now out of the audience's sight. The audience burst into applause, and grinning, Bee dragged Raven back up to take a bow or two. The half-demon looked incredibly uncomfortable, and after about thirty seconds of that, she quickly walked off stage, taking Bumblebee with her.

"That's the  _last_  time," she snarled to Bee, stalking off towards the green room. She just shook her head. She knew that Raven would go back on stage, and quickly. She  _was_  on next, after all. She couldn't back out now, not after she had promised Starfire that she would sing.

Bee walked off the back-stage, weaving her way back towards her empty seat next to Cyborg. No one really noticed her, since they were too preoccupied watching Robin go back on the stage and announce that Raven would be on next.

She slipped next to Cyborg, and glared up at him. "Great job," he whispered, taking her hand.

"Thanks. You  _had_  to put up the picture of us, didn't you?" she responded, glaring at him.

He shrugged innocently, and she rolled her eyes. But before she could scold him any further, however, both of their attention was directed back toward the stage as Jericho walked on, and the very loud cheers started.

"First Raven plays for Bee, then Jericho for Raven? What's going on?" Beast Boy demanded crossly.

"I don't play the piano, and Raven doesn't play the guitar," Bee informed him, leaning forward to see around Cyborg.

"Does anyone know what she's singing?" Jinx asked, mouth twitching.

Cyborg shrugged. "Some song that I've never heard of, by an artist who I've never heard of."

"Wow, that's helpful Sparky," Bee joked, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"I better go," Beast Boy said, eyes widening, "It's about to start!"

And with that, he dashed off.

Jinx, Kid Flash, Cyborg and Bumblebee all turned to look at each other, and shrugged. With Beast Boy, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> A/N: Next in the line-up, we have Raven singing Michelle Branch's 'Everywhere,' featuring Jericho on the guitar. I'm still looking for a song for Starfire to sing, and if you feel like it I'm open to a few more pairing songs… I'll except, let's see, Jericho and Kole, Argent and Hot Spot, oh, and why not? I'd even do a Speedy/Cheshire if you have an idea for the song. Um… and if you have any other ideas for a pairing that I'd probably do it. No promises though. Hope you liked this!**
> 
> **The one and only, Hinn-Raven.  
> **  
>  Oh, and I almost forgot, here's the translation of what Mas and Menos said:
> 
> iHola señorita Bumblebee! iTenemos a buscar el correo!: Hi Miss Bumblebee! We went and got the mail!
> 
> ¡Ooh! ¡Un concierto! ¡Quizás el bonita Señorita Starfire firmará en ello!- Ooh! A concert! Perhaps the beautiful Starfire will sing in it!
> 
> Aposté tiene una hermosa voz cantante: I bet she has a beautiful singing voice.


	3. Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Well, here it is! Raven finally gets to sing. First of all, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed or favorited so far, especially those of you who were so kind about my question about Starfire's song. Sorry this update took so long, I was caught up in a rush of end of school party celebrations, even though we still have school!**
> 
> **As much fun as it would be to own the Teen Titans, or at least the song 'Everywhere,' I do not.**
> 
> ****

Raven opened her eyes slowly. She blinked twice to make sure that she was truly awake. She heard herself sigh. She wanted to laugh at herself. It had only been a dream. But it had been a good one, which was a surprise in itself. Usually when she had dreams, they were nightmares.

She rolled away from the window to avoid the early sun's bright beams. She squinted at the ceiling, and tried to remember the dream, which was already fading away rapidly.

Grumbling, she slipped out of the soft sheets and began her search for her boots. Eventually discovering them in a perfect in a line right beside her closet, she put them on. Afterwards, she summoned her cloak from its position hanging from a hook attached to one of her book cases. She fastened the brooch on her cloak, and then secured her belt around her waist.

Picking up her book, she then exited her room.

Walking into the main room, she was unsurprised to find Robin and Starfire deep in conversation about a movie that they had gone to see earlier that week, and was even less so to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash (the Tower's temporary resident) playing video-games. Although she might have hoped that Beast Boy might be doing something else, today of all days.

 _Relax,_  she told herself,  _the date's not until later._  She settled down on the couch, not to close to the screen-fascinated males.

"Morning Raven!" yelled Beast Boy over the electronic rage of the game that was either about ninjas or machine-gun wielding assassins. Perhaps both.

"Good morning," Raven replied, smiling as she opened her book to her page.

Kid Flash let out a whoop of joy as he succeeded in destroying either Beast Boy or Cyborg.

Raven sighed, content as she allowed the emotions of the others flow over her. Robin and Starfire were, as usual, happy. Cyborg to, was happy and excited, with some anticipation thrown in. Curious, she searched her memory, soon recalling that Cyborg and Bumblebee had some sort of date later that day. Kid Flash was also happy, but Raven still detected a strange loneliness and melancholy from the speedster. He missed Jinx a lot.

Beast Boy shared the first to emotions with the other video-game adictees. He too, carried a slight air of anticipation and eagerness that confused Raven, but she let it go. She was an empath, not a mind reader.

* * *

_Later…_

Raven sat down her book on her nightstand, smiling to herself. She wouldn't tell anyone this in a million years, but a happy ending always cheered her up.

A single knock rang through her room, and she walked to the door, opening it with her powers when she arrived there.

Beast Boy stood there, a large, toothy smile on his face, and both hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes?" Raven said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Are you ready?" Beast boy asked, beaming up at his still slightly taller than him girlfriend.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed, stepping out of her room, her cloak swirling behind her, "What's behind your back?

Beast Boy's huge grin managed to grow, proving to Raven that that was exactly what he had wanted her to ask. He pulled his hands out, revealing that he was carrying a small black box with a gauzy blue ribbon tied in a fancy bow around it. He held it out to her, and she took it from him.

Carefully, she untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the box. "Beast Boy…" she whispered.

"What do you think?" his face was slightly anxious, worried about what she thought of his gift.

"It's beautiful," she reassured him, picking it up. A long silver chain hung from her finger. Dangling from the end of it was a warped piece of black and blue glass, which had been used to form a bird with outstretched wings. Raven was reminded both of her soul-self and one of those beautiful peaceful doves that humans loved.

"You like it?" he said eagerly.

"I love it," she said, a full smile now on her face as she fastened it around her neck.

His grin now cocky, he hugged Raven tightly. Her old stiffness resurfaced for a second before she hugged him back.

"Come on, Rae," he said after the embrace ended, grabbing her hand, "Let's go!"

"Don't call me-"Raven began before being pulled off of her feet unceremoniously by her overeager boyfriend.

Beast Boy dragged her through the hallways of the Tower, chattering eagerly as they went. After a little while, they arrived in the Ops. Center.

" **SURPRISE!"**  Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash yelled, throwing brightly colored confetti into the air. Raven did her best to look surprised, fooling no one.

"Happy birthday and the best of wishes, Raven!" declared Starfire, apparently not too disappointed that Raven was not surprised. She eagerly grabbed Raven into a tight embrace. To hugs in less than five minutes. Raven was going soft.

"Happy b-day, Raven," Cyborg said, ruffling her hair. Raven lifted a hand automatically to her hair to fix it.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" said Robin, grinning. Kid Flash didn't say anything, he just grinned.

"Thanks," Raven said, still smiling.

Beast Boy kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, Rae." Cyborg grinned at the couple, filing those few seconds away permanently in his memory bank.

Raven caught his smirk and gave him a perfect death-glare.

"Let us cut the cake!" sang Starfire, holding out a large knife to do just that.

Cyborg accepted the knife from the Tameranean princess, cutting generous slices of his many-flavored cake, making sure to make his own and Kid Flash's portions especially large.

"Happy birthday…" Kid Flash began to sing, only slightly off key. All the others joined in, singing in their various pitches, much to Raven's embarrassment.

Beast Boy wolfed down his share of cake, afterwards going to play a quick game with Cyborg.

Not very much later, Raven was finishing the removal of the remains of the 'crown of meat' from her head. "Coming, Beast Boy?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy sang, not removing his eyes from the screen, "Hey, Flash…"

"On it!" the controller was taking from the green changeling's hand, and the speedster was then playing the game.

"Where are we going?" he said to his girlfriend, grinning.

"The bookstore," she replied, checking that she had money.

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Well, at least it's not the library," he joked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I think we've had enough of libraries."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "And churches. And creepy underground rooms dedicated to you becoming the portal."

"Especially the last one," Raven commented, "Churches I don't really mind."

"Really? So crosses and holy water and all of that- they don't bother you?" he asked, surprised, as they left the room.

"I'm half-demon, Beast Boy, not half vampire."

The strange couple made their way to the bookstore in complete and utter silence.

Raven led the way into the small store that looked just the same as any other bookstore. She pushed over the aged wooden door, and somewhere in the store, a bell rang faintly.

Beast Boy looked around. Bookshelf after bookshelf stood in neat and orderly rows, filled with novels, poetry books, collections of short stories and classics. Ancient books with strange, unreadable symbols stamped on the covers overflowed on well-worn tables. Bowls filled to the brim with lavender or incense were placed on otherwise empty tables. A few people sat at a few of those tables, drinking tea or coffee, and nibbling on muffins, cookies or scones. Potted plants concealed the checkout counter very effectively (not to mention almost every inch of wall where there weren't bookshelves) and the only non-natural light came from flickering candles that were placed at regular intervals throughout the store. Beast Boy grinned: no wonder Raven had been so eager to come here.

A little while later, after Raven had selected and purchased several books, the two super-heroes were sitting down at a table. Raven had her fingers wrapped around a Styrofoam cup full of herbal tea, while Beast Boy was eagerly drinking from a mug of hot cocoa topped off with whipped soy cream and chocolate shavings. A small plate with one partially eaten scone and a few cookie crumbs sat on the table in between them.

"This is great!" Beast Boy exclaimed, licking the fake whipped cream from his lips.

"Count yourself lucky that this place has enough vegans so they  _have_  soy stuff," Raven commented, sipping her tea.

Beast Boy shrugged cheerfully. Raven smiled to herself as she took a small bit of her scone. "Thanks Beast Boy," she said suddenly, "This was…fun."

Once again, Beast Boy's grin expanded to humongous proportions, "It was, wasn't it?"

Raven nodded, as she took one last drink of her tea. She dropped enough money for a tip on the table, then stood up. "Let's go home."

* * *

_At the concert…_

Argent was going crazy. Raven had disappeared, and no one seemed to know where she was.

"Please tell me you've found her?" she half demanded, half begged into her headset.

"Nope,"

"Sorry,"

"Negative,"

"No clue,"

The silver-skinned girl groaned. Raven  _would_  disappear just like that.

"Miss Argent! Miss Argent!" an excited voice yelled in her ear. Argent winced and held it away from her ear- Cyborg had made these things whisper-sensitive. There was no need to yell.

"What?" she demanded, despite her throbbing eardrum.

"I found Raven!"

"Great! Where is she?"

"Just about to go on stage, Miss Argent!"

She sighed in relief, "Good. Thanks…"

"Jane. Jane Martin."

"T hanks, Jane," Argent said. She glanced at her clipboard, and asked if anyone knew where Kole was.

"I'm right here!" Kole declared, having been standing behind her the whole time. Argent yelped, and leapt a few feet into the air.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" grumbled the New Zealander, while Kole looked on innocently.

"I was just looking for Jericho," explained the crystal girl when Argent had calmed down.

"He's onstage, playing his guitar for Raven," replied Argent, not even needing to look at her clipboard.

"Oh," Kole's face fell slightly, wondering why her boyfriend was playing for Raven.

"Go on and get ready girl," advised the maroon haired girl to the pink-haired one. "You're up next."

Kole scurried off, slightly more cheerful, and argent smiled after her.

"You're good at that," a voice whispered in her ear. This time she didn't react, although it was a close call.

"Good at what, Spotty?" she asked without turning around.

"Organizing, making Kole feel better… fashion," the pyro hastily added, grinning.

"Nice save, she replied, grinning as she turned to face him. That's when she noticed that his hands were behind his back, "What's that?"

He removed them, revealing a small bouquet of carnations, "Flowers are traditional, aren't they?"

"Not for the stage-managers," Argent replied, accepting them anyway.

"So?"

Argent just shook her head, smiling.

The sound of music rang back towards her, instantly distracting her. "Let's go, people!" Argent commanded, her accent making the words seem weird.

Hot Spot shook his head, and walked off with a crooked grin on his face.

* * *

Jericho began to pluck a few chords on his guitar as Raven walked up to the microphone. She was wearing her cloak, and the hood was up.

"Turn it inside out so I can see," she sang, her eyes searching over the audience for Beast Boy.  
"The part of you that's drifting over me," she found the hero table, but she couldn't see her boyfriend.  
"And when I wake you're, you're never there," she was worried, but then she caught a movement just offstage out of the corner of her eye. She allowed herself to look, and spotted a grinning Beast Boy.  
"But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere," she sang grinning, backing away from the microphone as she pulled down her hood.

"Just tell me how I got this far," she sang, Jericho accompanying her.  
"Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep," she closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again, grinning,  
"You're always there,"

"'Cause you're everywhere to me," she broke into the refrain, making a three-hundred and sixty degree turn, her cloak swirling out.  
"And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone…  
I'm not alone!" she sang.

"I recognize the way you make me feel," she continued after Jericho played some more, still seeing the green changeling out of the corner of her eye.  
"It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me," she now stood next to Jericho as she continued to sing:

"'Cause you're everywhere to me," she declared,  
"And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone"

"I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh," she wandered off towards the left side of the stage, where Beast Boy was, against choreography.

"And when I touch your hand," she sang, leaning against the wall, allowing her hand to fall to her side, brushing Beast Boy's own hand.  
"It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so," she smiled at his softly before returning to center stage. No one had even noticed.

"'Cause you're everywhere to me," she sang for the last time, stretching her hands out to either side, closing her eyes.  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone…"  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me," she continued, her hands dropping to her sides.  
"And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone…"

"You're in everyone I see," she sang softly, finishing the song.  
"So tell me  
Do you see me?"

After clapping and bows, Raven quickly walked off, grateful. Beast Boy grinned up at her. "That was great, Raven."

"Thanks, Beast Boy," she whispered. Then she turned to thank Jericho, "Where's…" she then spotted him still on stage as the curtain fell briefly while they rearranged the scenery. "Right. I forgot, Kole's on next. We should go get a seat," she said to him, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> A/N: I know that a lot of you probably want to see what Starfire's song will be, but I decided that I will put it off a little bit longer. I think I know what song it's going to be, but I won't promise anything, because I'm still open to suggestions.**
> 
> **Please tell me what you think!**
> 
> **Hinn-Raven.**


	4. Bubbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Kole's turn! And she's singing 'Bubbly.'**
> 
> **Warning: this chapter sees the return of the horrible Candice. It also contains a lot of references to the episodes 'Kole' and 'Employee of the Month.'**
> 
> **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just read this story so far. You guys make my day!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I did not receive the Teen Titans or 'Bubbly' for graduation. How many times must I say this?**
> 
> ****

"Thanks for letting me stay, Jericho," Kole said, smiling as she tugged her heavy suitcase up the drive-way that led to his home.

' _No problem,'_ signed Jericho, who was currently flipping through a key-ring, searching for the correct key to open the door.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'll be near Gnarrk while he's going through those tests at S.T.A.R. Labs," she said, reaching the end of the drive with a sigh of relief.

' _Glad I could help. I guess I am closer to Seattle than the Titans,'_  he replied, pushing the door open.

" _Much_ closer," she observed, walking inside, carrying her luggage in with her.

"You've got this place all to yourself?" she asked, looking around. A staircase stood before her, going all the way up to the upper-story, while twin hallways spread out on either side of it, leading to the rest of the ground floor. Glancing through the doorways, she guessed they lead to the kitchen or something like that, since she spotted a table in one, and a good deal of chairs in another.

' _Yep,'_  Jericho signed,  _'Just me now.'_

"I can't believe you ever left this place," she declared, looking around with a grin, "It's amazing!"

Jericho looked slightly miffed,  _'I like the mountains,'_

"I'm sure they're nice," Kole reassured him, before flinging her arms out, almost hitting him, "But just  _look_  at this place!"

' _I have,'_ Jericho signed dryly,  _'I grew up here, after all.'_

Her hands flew to her mouth, "Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot that bit,"

' _I guess,'_ he replied, rolling his eyes,  _'Come on.'_

Picking up her suitcase the crystalline girl cheerfully followed him through the house.

The two of them made their way up the stairs, and then went down a hallway that was lined with doors, one of which led to Jericho's bedroom, a bathroom, his brother's old room, another one which led to a storage room of sorts, and one that apparently was to be hers temporarily.

Jericho pushed open the door, revealing a bedroom. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, the quilt only a few shades darker. A large window sat in the middle of the wall, opposite of the bed, and the view was currently concealed by a pair of curtains. A single painting hung on the wall, which, when Kole examined it much later, revealed that it had been painted by someone called Joey. She loved it.

Kole placed her luggage on the bed, beaming largely. "Thank you so much!" she declared, embracing him tightly. Jericho wasn't sure if he was supposed to blush at the fact that he was being hugged by a girl, or cringe at her tight grip on his ribs. Either way, Jericho suspected that he was blushing, as he felt the heat go to his face.

Once she released him, Jericho quickly backed out of the room, hoping that she didn't notice how his face had taken on a very close resemblance to a tomato. He hadn't been hugged by a girl since… since he had joined the Titans and on prodding from Beast boy, Starfire had given him a 'Welcome to the Teen Titans' hug. Although admittedly, that was more like a near-death experience than a hug.

One of the few advantages of not being able to speak, Jericho though, thinking about Kole's hug as he went back down the stairs, was that you couldn't stammer.

* * *

After Kole and Jericho had supper, (take-out pizza from a place in the nearby town) they found themselves in his living room.

Jericho sat on the couch, strumming his guitar absent mindedly as he watched Kole stare out into the yard with a large grin on her face. She was all but plastered to the window, her eyes following the pattern that the rain made as it fell on the glass.

' _If you're waiting for the rain to stop, Kole, it probably won't; this is Seattle,'_  Jericho signed. Kole spotted his moving in the reflection of the window, and turned around.

"What was that? Sorry, I missed what you said… signed…" rolling his eyes, he repeated himself.

"Oh, I don't mind," she said, turning back to the window, "Rain was one of the things I missed when I was in the Arctic. We had snow but…"

Jericho smiled.

"I still can't believe you ever left here," Kole said, her eyes taking in a lawn, a bunch of trees, a surprisingly neat and-well-cared for garden among the rocks that paved the slope, and a small pond that probably held gold fish or ducks.

Jericho shrugged, watching as she continued to stare. He plucked a few cords softly, and then nodded. He continued to play, allowing his fingers to do all the work while his mind wandered.

"You know, why'd you leave this place in the first place?" Kole asked suddenly, (not to mention very bluntly.) Jericho lurched forward in surprise, nearly choking on air, his fingers striking a very awkward chord, which fit the moment very well. Kole grabbed him before he slammed his forehead into the coffee-table, (which, without a doubt would have made a mess).

"Sorry!" she exclaimed once she made sure that Jericho was not, in fact dying.

' _It's alright,'_  he signed, once he had recovered fully. He paused for a minute, trying to decide how he could explain it without seeming insane.  _'I had… family issues,'_ he declared, completely aware that he had just made the understatement of the decade.

"Oh," she tried to come up with something kind or tactful to say, but only came up with, "Sorry."

' _It's not your fault,'_  he signed, bending over to retrieve his guitar from where it had fallen.

She grinned slightly, and quickly returned to her position of watching the rain fall down. Jericho shook his head. Girls were weird, he decided, before returning to his guitar.

He didn't know that Kole had been thinking the exact same thing about his gender earlier that day. Or that the two of them would think about that a lot over the next few weeks, months and even years.

* * *

_Two Weeks later…_

"It's great to see you Gnarrk," Kole said, hugging her large friend as he exited the lab room, glaring suspiciously at the scientists, who all looked relieved to be seeing the last of the caveman.

"Gnarrk! Gnarrk, Gnarrk?"

"Yes, of course I missed you!" she said, beaming up at him.

"Gnarrk?"

"Where do you want to eat, then?" the pink haired girl asked, grabbing his hand.

"Gnarrk, Gnarrk."

"Hmm… I think burgers might be better," she replied, thinking, "Hey Jericho, you want to join us?"

' _I don't know, Kole. I'm sure you and Gnarrk have a lot to catch up on…'_  he signed quickly. The prospect of spending an entire meal with Kole's friend, who had made clear on earlier visits that he did not approve of her staying with him, was quite scary.

"Aw, Gnarrk won't mind," Kole sang, grabbing Jericho's hand with her own, (the one that wasn't holding Gnarrk's own mitt, that is), ignoring that Gnarrk's expression clearly said that he  _did_ mind.

"Gnarrk- Gnarrk, Gnarrk," grumbled the large man, following his best friend reluctantly.

"Gnarrk, you won't  _believe_  the kinds of food they have here!" Kole chattered, not caring that people were staring as a pink-haired girl dragged a cave-man and a blond super-hero through the streets, "They don't have cocopolinos, though, would you believe it?"

"Gnarrk?" apparently he couldn't.

"I know, it's weird!" she exclaimed, turning down towards a large Mega Meaty Meat restaurant.

Jericho wrenched his arm out of her grip.  _'I've heard weird stories about this place Kole,'_  he warned, looking up at the large sign.

"What kind of weird?" she said curiously, looking at him.

' _Beast Boy-told-me weird,'_

"Beast Boy thinks that Gnarrk is part dinosaur," she pointed out, grinning apologetically at her friend. "No offense, Jericho, but that's not much to go by."

' _Raven was backing him up. Apparently this place used to be run by aliens or something like that.'_

"Do you think it still is?"

' _One way to find out. The managers of the place in Jump City were all named Bob.'_

"Let's check it out!" Kole said, a huge grin on her face. Gnarrk pushed open the door.

"Hello, welcome to Mega-Meaty-Meat," said the cashier in a bored voice, "It's Meat-tastic."

"Hi!" sang Kole, "Hey, is your manager's name Bob?"

Jericho face palmed.

 

* * *

_At the concert..._

 

The audience began to murmur amongst themselves as the curtains closed briefly for set-changing and intermission.

"Kid Flash!" hissed a voice in the ear of the fastest boy alive. He yelped and spun, spotting Candice behind him. Apparently she had managed to (mostly) save her hairdo, and she was far from happy.

"Ah!" he whispered/yelled. He  _really_  didn't want to draw attention, but every molecule in him was screaming to get away from that creepy girl.

Jinx frowned. "I thought I got rid of you," she complained, looking ready to hex this (attempted) boyfriend stealer into kingdom come.

"You stay away from  _my_ boy," snapped the brunette, glaring back at her.

"Ladies, can you wait till Kole's done?" complained Beast Boy, who was holding Raven's hand, and looking very happy about it.

Jinx turned her vicious stare to him. "What?" he asked.

Suddenly, the audience started cheering as the curtain went up, revealing Kole and Jericho standing on the stage. The scenery behind them had changed, revealing a hill that was cut in half by a wall, a few (fake) trees, fake grass, and artificial flowers. Kole was wearing knee-high white boots, a dark blue slightly ruffled skirt, and a white tank-top. Jericho was wearing his normal outfit. Jericho began to strum his guitar, and the crystalline girl took her cue.

"I've been awake for a while now," sang Kole, sitting on the wall, holding a small bunch of flowers in her hand.  
"You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place,"

"It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go," she flashed a smile at Jericho as she stood up, still carrying the flowers as she walked towards the trees

"The rain is fallin' on my window pane," she continued, leaning against a fake oak  
"But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore,"

"They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go," she finished the refrain again, moving away from the tree and forwards on stage.

"What am I gonna say," she sang, spinning slowly on the spot,  
"When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm…"

"It starts in my toes," Kole declared, glancing towards her boyfriend, smiling as she continued.  
"Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go,"

"I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth," she sat back down next to him, their legs touching. For a second, Kole thought she heard someone make a very loud ' _Aww…'_  off the stage, in what sounded like Argent's voice. She prayed that she was imagining things.

"It starts in my soul," Kole sang, leaning onto Jericho's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't hurt his playing as she did so. She didn't.  
"And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight,"

"Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while," she finished up, beaming up at Jericho.

The crowd burst into applause, and both Jericho and Kole had to take bows. Eventually, the two were forced off the stage, where Argent and Gnarrk were waiting for them.

"That was amazing!" gushed Argent, pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Gnarrk!" agreed the caveman. He eyed Jericho warily, informing the boy that he still wasn't fully accepted. Jericho honestly didn't mind. At least he wasn't being openly hostile anymore. Gnarrk had not taken Jericho and Kole's relationship very well. But he was getting a little nicer to Jericho… just a little.

"Starfire, get over here!" Argent said, releasing the couple, who scrambled for the door, followed closely by Gnarrk, "You're up!" As she said that, Robin was announcing the exact same thing, starting cat-calls and wolf-whistles among the audience. He exited in a hurry, and nearly walked into his girlfriend.

"Sorry Star," he hastily apologized, straightening the bow-tie that was part of his suit.

"It is fine, Robin, but now I must hurry!" exclaimed the princess, preparing herself.

"You'll be great," he assured her, smiling.

"Thank you, Robin," she said, flashing a grin at him.

"Break it up, love-birds," said Argent, grinning wickedly, "Starfire, get on the stage, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> That was fun to write. Yes, at last, Starfire gets to sing. She'll be performing Natasha Bedingfield's 'Pocketful of Sunshine' (thanks TheJadedDolphin!) I'll update as soon as I get around to it!**
> 
> **Please review!**
> 
> **Hinn-Raven, signing off.**


	5. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Sorry for lack of update: I've been busy, helping my friend Eleni C put up her first story, going on a trip, school starting, entering my school's fall play, etc. I'm not going to bore you. So here you are, what most of you have probably been waiting for, knowing the amount of Rob/Star lovers seem to like this story. Thanks for being patient!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and yes, this idea is a bit random, but I don't think it's been done before, and it was the only one of my three ideas that wasn't entirely cliché.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or 'Pocketful of Sunshine' although I do have all credit for the idea. It came for me when I went to a baseball game a while ago. (GO TWINS!)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

Starfire was a princess of an exotic planet, a Teen Titan, and the girlfriend to Batman's protégé. So  _why_  was she standing amongst a very excited crowd in disguise, searching the large throb of people for her target?

The explanation was actually very simple: after two hours of begging, three of pleading, and approximately a day of heart-breaking expressions, (Beast Boy had been coaching her) Robin had finally agreed to go out in public with her. On a date. Alone.

Of course, Robin, being the paranoid leader that he was, had  _insisted_ that they go disguised. It wouldn't do for a massive villain invasion attacking the place that Starfire had selected for their date: Jump City Baseball Park, of all places.

Much to Starfire's delight, Robin had shed his mask, and donned non-neon colored clothing in an attempt to blend in. He  _had_  however, put on a pair of sunglasses, because, according to Beast Boy, Robin's eyes were allergic to sunlight. Raven had then smacked him with a book after that, reminding him not to confuse Starfire.

Starfire still was relieved to discover that her beloved was  _not_  allergic to solar rays. That probably would have complicated their relationship sometime along the line.

Starfire was actually blending in, thanks to Cyborg's excellent holo-rings. She still had red hair and green eyes, but now only her irises were their usual shade, the rest of them being a normal white. Her skin was now the pale shade that was more common among red-headed folk, instead of her typical bright orange complexion. Her outfit was similar to all the others worn by the fans of the Jump City Jackalopes, (the local team) bright blue shirt with the team logo, shorts and a baseball cap. Beast Boy had also given her a bright green foam finger that he insisted that she wear, that read 'We're #1!' She was a bit suspicious, but after researching the subject, discovered that it  _was_  fairly normal to sport a large synthetic hand. At baseball games at least.

Robin had left to go get food, and the line seemed to be slowing him down greatly, Starfire thought, glancing at the cheap-looking watch that Cyborg had whipped up for her.

Just as she thought that, he appeared, laden with two hamburgers, two sodas, a packet of peanuts, and a container of French fries. He looked at her desperately, and, trying to stifle giggles, she accepted the peanuts, one of the sodas, and the French fries.

"Come on, Star," Robin said, looking around for a sign, "Let's go find our seats."

* * *

After the couple had made their way up to the seats, the game had almost started. Unfortunately for Robin, who had half-hoped for some alone time with Starfire on their date, they were in a fairly crowded area.

He sighed to himself, resigned, and began to watch the game.

Starfire managed to help him pass the time by constantly questioning him about the process of the game, since the game had absolutely no resemblance to any Tameranean sport. Robin explained in great detail home-runs, base hits, strikes, balls, and foul balls. He also showed her how to calculate a batting average, and which screen to consult for which occurrence. She was really enjoying herself.

About halfway through the third inning, when the Jump City Jackalopes where up to bat, Robin was done explaining. Starfire could now understand the game completely, and he suspected that she was enjoying the game very much.

Not even a minute after Robin had ended their question and answer session, George Cooper, a player for the Jackalopes, smashed the ball with as much power as he could pack into his arms. The white ball went in a high arc, soaring towards the crowd, before plummeting at high speed… right towards Robin and Starfire. Starfire's hand was out in an instant, catching the ball as if it had been tossed to her by a toddler,  _not_  just smacked by a major-league baseball player. Beaming, she showed it to Robin, who just laughed.

* * *

By the time the sixth inning arrived, Robin was pretty bored. The score was 4-3, Jackalopes lead, the audience was starting to dwindle a bit, and Robin and Starfire were full from their junk food. Actually, Robin was considering taking a nap in the sunlight of the open-air stadium, but half-wondered if Starfire would let him. He doubted it, but he decided that he might as well try.

He leaned back, closing his eyes, basking in the California evening sun. The roar of the crowd was loud as ever, but he'd slept under much worse circumstances before, so that didn't really bother him.

Suddenly, he heard…  _laughter._ That seemed out of place. Why would they be…

His eyes flew open and he started. There, on the Jumbo-tron, was himself and Starfire. KISS CAM read the label below it. Robin's face instantly took on a very peculiar shade.

 _HOW?_ He thought desperately _. There has to be at least seven hundred couples here! Why US?_

Starfire was looking at him, apparently unaware of the shock that was hitting the Boy Wonder with the strength of a battering ram. She knew what a 'Kiss Cam' was, and was patiently waiting for her boyfriend to recover. Realizing he would take a while, Starfire sighed, puckered up, and kissed him on the lips, much to both his humiliation and glee.

He was just glad Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't around to see this…

* * *

"You ready?" Argent asked Starfire.

"I believe so," responded the Tameranean, adjusting her skirt.

"Then get out there!"

Starfire heard the music begin, took a deep breath, and then walked out on stage.

"I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh whoa, oh," she sang, smiling broadly as she hovered a foot above the ground.

"Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place,"

"I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh, whoa oh…" she glanced off stage in spite of herself, catching a glimpse of Robin, who was leaning against the wall, smiling at her.

"I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh,

Wish that you could,  
But you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me  
No, oh No-o…" she sang, rising even higher.

"Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place,"

"There's this place that I go  
Where nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
There's only butterflies," she spread her arms wide, her voice carrying through the audience via the microphone attached to her neck.

"Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place

"Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place

"Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place!" she was winding herself up for the finale, and the audience knew it.

"I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh  
I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh…"

"The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright," she sang, looking up towards the ceiling.

"The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright," she repeated, ending the song.

The audience burst into applause, much to Starfire's delight. She quickly made it offstage, however, to find the one whose approval she really craved.

"Great job, Star!" Robin exclaimed, going up on tiptoe to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Thank you Robin. That means a great deal," she said, beaming.

"I guess it's time to wrap up the concert then," he said, grinning.

"I believe so," agreed Starfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Alright, I know I said earlier that Robin would get his own song, but I kinda lost the idea. I know what song I wanted him to sing, I know what would have been the story with it, but I just couldn't feel it. So next one will be the finale, featuring all couples featured so far in this story, (including Hotgent!) and adding Redtha, two ones that haven't featured much. The next chapter of this story probably won't be up until… say, October 2. Since most of you probably don't know this, that's the anniversary of my joining Fanfiction. net, so I figured I should wrap up a story that day. Hope you enjoyed, please review, etc.**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Hinn-Raven**


	6. At the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Okay… last chapter! No notes, I think I covered everything at the bottom.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or At the Beginning. Wish I did…**

The stage was set for the finale, and everyone was quiet. No one was quite sure what it would be (it was mysteriously absent from their programs) but they were anticipating something great.

The lights turned on, revealing Jericho and Kole sitting next to each other on a piano bench. Kole was facing the piano, ready to play, while her boyfriend held his guitar, ready to help. Starfire walked out onto the stage, holding a microphone.

Kole then played a few notes, the opening, and the song began.

"We were strangers starting out on our journey," she sang, staring out over the audience.  
"Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…"

"No one told me I was going to find you," sang Robin, walking up behind her and touching her shoulder lightly.  
"Unexpected what you did to my heart…"  
"When I lost hope you were there to remind me," they sang, facing each other.  
"This is the start…"

"And Life is a road and I want to keep going," they sang together, Robin doing what probably could be considered one of the bravest things in his life, grabbing her, and starting to dance.  
"Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey…"

"I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…"

The quick interlude between verses began, with the two of them now standing still, but with her arms still around his neck, and one of his around her waist.

Robin looked prepared to start the next verse, but Starfire did the tiniest shake of her head.

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure," sang Jinx, stepping out through the curtains into the spotlight.  
"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true," added Kid Flash, grabbing her hand as he sneaked up from behind her.  
"Now here we stand unafraid of the future," they sang, as Kid Flash spun her around to face him.  
"At the beginning with you…"

"And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey," Jinx and Kid Flash sang, much to Robin's annoyance.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…"

"I knew there was somebody somewhere…" sang Raven and Beast Boy, almost running in from stage left. Beast Boy looked proud of himself for having dragged her out for the finale.  
"Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart…" Raven paused before embracing him quickly. Then they went to join the others.

"And Life is a road and I want to keep going," as everyone sang, a very surprised looking Cyborg and a stubborn Bumblebee joined them on stage, joining them quickly.  
"Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever," Argent and Hot Spot came on, joining the fray, followed closely by Red Star and Pantha.  
A Wonderful journey…"

"I'll be there when the world stops turning," everyone sang as they danced, and as they did, Kole stopped playing, and grabbed Jericho's hand, and leapt into it. Oddly enough, the piano didn't stop playing.  
"I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…"

"Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on…"

"Starting out on a journey…" sang Starfire, grinning.

"Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…" everyone sang, couples holding hands.  
"With you…" sang Kole alone, smiling broadly.

The curtain began to sink, and the audience cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: AANNDD! WE'RE DONE! Thank you so much, every single last one of you for being patient and wonderful. Thank you for reviewing, reading, favoriting, or alerting. I'd like to thank every single one of you, and here it goes. Thanks to…**
> 
> **KF Fan**
> 
> **101stellastella**
> 
> **RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose**
> 
> **FrivolousFlare**
> 
> **Redtha**
> 
> **Main Source of Annoyance**
> 
> **Emily Snow Loves TT**
> 
> **TheJadedDolphin**
> 
> **Kuromi13**
> 
> **Alex**
> 
> **Thank you all for sticking with me. And no, I'm not going to tell you what happened to Candice. You guys get to figure it out for yourselves. :D**
> 
> **Thank you so much, Hinn-Raven.**


End file.
